1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a device used for the bending of plate glass. More particularly, it relates to a bending chamber an upper bending mold and a lower bending frame which work together to bend a plate glass section.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bending device of this kind is known from the document EP-0,237,231 B1. There, the lower bending mold above the transport plane of the plate glass sections, which plane is a rolling conveyor, is able to move horizontally from an initial position alongside the upper bending mold toward a second position below the upper bending mold which holds the plate glass section. Following the bending operation by compression, during which the upper bending mold is lowered with the plate glass section onto the lower bending section and then is raised to its starting position, the lower bending mold is displaced laterally outside the bending chamber and remains, until the following operation of bending by compression, in a waiting position in a heated chamber. The lower compression bending mold is therefore not subjected to cooling after each bending operation, as is the case for other known bending devices in which the bending mold is used subsequently for transport of the bent plate glass section to the cooling station and is there cooled with the plate glass section. By using a molding frame exclusively as the bending mold and a transport frame exclusively for the transport of the bent plate glass sections, one can continuously maintain the molding frame at a relatively high temperature, which considerably facilitates the bending operation, in particular with complex-shaped plate glass section molds.
Since, in the case of the known device, it is necessary to provide a closed heated chamber alongside the bending station to receive the lower bending mold in its waiting position, the chamber which houses the bending station is only accessible on one side. This complicates monitoring of the bending process, as well as the possibilities of operation during a required tool change and during other interventions which are required in the bending process. In addition, the lower bending mold must be displaced horizontally over a relatively long distance before and after the compression bending operation, a requirement which lengthens the bending cycle overall.